The Hocotate Ship
thumb|right|The Ship. The Hocotate Ship refers to the Hocotate Freight company's rocket which Captain Olimar pilots in Pikmin 2. Unlike the S.S. Dolphin, the Hocotate ship is capable of speech, and takes on the role of giving advice throughout the game. Olimar makes his opinion of its personality being pompous and quirky known in his notes. Once the President's debt is repaid, the ship is upgraded into a sleeker, golden model. The ship was destroyed by the Quaggled Mireclops in Pikmin 3. Capabilities The Hocotate ship can store Pikmin, and does so, storing both White Pikmin and Purple Pikmin. Unlike the S. S. Dolphin, the Captains cannot check how many treasures have been collected- nor can they restore their suit's damage meter. Standing in the green light and pressing A before Purple Pikmin have been discovered does nothing. The ship has two cockpits, and is capable of deep space communication, sending a report each night to Hocotate and receiving e-mails. To do this, it must be in orbit around the Pikmin Planet. The ship can dispatch a Research Pod for traveling underground. Research Pod When traveling underground into caves, the Hocotate ship dispatches its nosecone, known as the Research Pod, and sends it with you into the cave. It is used to store any treasures and enemy carcasses to be sold to pay off the debt upon exiting the cave. In emergency cases, it can empty its cargo, take in Olimar, Louie and the Pikmin, and return to the surface; should this happen any carcasses and treasures collected are lost. After you pay off the debt and the ship is upgraded, a scratching noise can sometimes be heard when near the golden research pod. Sales Pitch When one complete "series" of treasures has been collected, the ship's Sales Pitches become available. This is an advertisement for the treasure as if it were a product. Example: ;Superstick Textile :The latest must-have item for all ship emergency-repair kits, this miracle fabric is a lifesaver! Its adhesive power is so great, once it's applied, it can never be removed...not even surgically! Other appearances Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy has a planetoid shaped very similarly to the Hocotate Ship located in the "Space Junk Galaxy". It is likewise a red, rusted color. Super Smash Bros. Brawl The ship also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. During the beginning of a match, Olimar enters the stage in the ship and jumps out to pluck three Pikmin. When Olimar uses his Final Smash, "End of Day", he hops in the Ship while Bulborbs cause damage to his opponents. Olimar then crashes down back on the stage, sometimes further harming his opponents. In the Subspace Emissary, Olimar's ship is seen along with a number of other airborne vehicles in the attempt to enter Subspace as well as the beginning of the level Outside the Ruins. In the Great Maze section of the Emissary, it appears in the background as part of the level's scenery. If Olimar uses his Final Smash while on top of the Bulborb in the "Distant Planet" stage, the ship steers away from the Bulborb as it falls. The ship also appears as a trophy and a sticker. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the trophy names the ship, Hocotate Ship. Nintendo Land The ship has a role in the Nintendo Land attraction Pikmin Adventure. The ship is the goal point in every level of the minigame. Monita's Notes "This is the ship that Olimar piloted during his legendary employment at Hocotate Freight. This one doesn't actually speak, though, which is probably best for everyone." Gallery File:ship.jpg|The Ship. File:ship_1.jpg File:ship_2.jpg File:A ship pOd.png|The Research Pod. File:Ship emblem.jpg|The Angel seen on the Ship's side. Ship.png End cutscene.png The Golden Ship.png CockPits.png|The ship cockpits File:Flying_Ship.jpg|Artwork of the Hocotate Ship What Remains English.jpg|The ship as seen in Pikmin 3. It sadly appears to have made its final landing. However, notice its lack of gold-plating. Hocotateshipclose.jpg|A closer look at the beaten up Hocotate ship in Pikmin 3 Behindhocotateship.jpg|A look at the rear of the crashed Hocotate ship in Pikmin 3. Hocotateshiplogo.jpg|The angel logo on the side of the crashed Hocotate Ship in Pikmin 3. Trivia *Although the SHip was obviously there when Louie ate the golden pikpik carrots, it never told the President. Although, it is possible that it told the President after Pikmin 2, resulting in the President's and Olimar's knowledge of the event. *When the ship becomes gold, the second cockpit will have a television in it. *The ships name is never mentioned, imprinted, or even told in a gamer's guide. He is reffered to as ,"the pre-Dolphin." This would explain why it is generally older or messier. *In an earlier version of the game, Olimar's journal on the Network Mainbrain refers to the ship as "Dolphin 1." *In Pikmin 3, it has crashed for the last time on the Pikmin planet, though Captain Olimar says he piloted the S.S. Dolphin. *It was unknown what The Ship's name was in Pikmin 2, but in Pikmin 3 Olimar's notes, he simply calls it the Hocotate ship. Although in Louie's expedition log he seems to refer to the ship as the S.S. Dolphin. See also * S.S. Dolphin * S. S. Drake Category:Hocotate Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Characters Category:Spoilers Category:Pikmin 3